


More Of You

by thirteenismywife



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteenismywife/pseuds/thirteenismywife
Summary: The Doctor is cagey. Yasmin has had enough.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 87





	More Of You

“Have you seen the Doc today, Yaz?” Graham asked, dipping a biscuit into his tea.

“Not even a peep of her today. It’s getting ridiculous y’know? I thought that after she told us who she is, things would be different…” Yaz declines Graham’s offer of a cuppa and sits on the stairs in the console room. “It’s almost like it’s worse, I don’t know how long I can take with the Doctor acting like this!”

“Now that’s not completely fair, Yaz. Like you said, the Doc told us who she is and where’s she’s from, an’ that run in with the Master chap looked like it shook her up more than she wants us to let on.”

Yaz stood, with a shake of her head.

“This is it though, Graham. She says we’re her family, yet shuts us out at the first opportunity! I- I came here to see more, do more, and the Doctor is a huge part of that...I would say she’s changed but how do we know if the Doctor we met is how she really is? Or the closed off, angry Timelord we’re seeing now?”

Graham looks at Yaz and opens his mouth, but no words come out. He instead opts to gently place a hand on Yaz’s shoulder.

“I’m going to find her, she can’t hide from us forever”

Yaz was gone from the console room in a flash.

“Blimey.” Graham sighs, and resigns to sipping his cuppa in peace.

-

Yaz walks through the TARDIS with a purpose, despite not knowing where each corridor will take her. She has learned that the TARDIS will eventually take you to where you need to go.

There’s bangs and crashes coming from the end of one of the corridors and Yaz quickens her pace once more.

“Doctor?” 

“...Yaz? Why don’t you explore a bit more? I’m busy fixing very important systems”

Yaz rolls her eyes and continues into the room to find the Doctor deconstructing what looks to be...a toaster?

“Yeah, looks super important” Yaz remarks, and eyes the mess that surrounds the Timelord.

“I’ll have you know that toasters are extremely important. Where’s Ryan? Graham? You lot have plenty more to explore within the TARDIS. As you can see, I’m a bit preoccupied for a new adventure right now” the Doctor blinks at her, then promptly breaks eye contact, going back to tinker with the toaster.

“Doctor, it has been ages since we’ve had an adventure. Even longer since you’ve...well since you’ve looked like you enjoy our company!”

The Doctor immediately gets up and closes the distance between them slightly.

“Oh Yasmin Khan of course I enjoy your company. You guys are my fam!” The blonde smiles, but Yaz can see that it doesn’t reach her eyes.

“You’re lying.” Yaz challenges, and begins to brace herself. “Ever since you told us about Galiffrey-

The Doctor flinches.

-you’ve been distant, and-and not the person I was starting to- never mind. All I want from you Doctor is honesty, but you just keep shrugging me off.”

“I don’t want to lose you Yasmin Khan.” The Doctor whispers, a slight shake in the words.

“You will lose me Doctor, if you keep shutting me out. I may have been a wide eyed naive human when I walked into your TARDIS the first time, but I’m not anymore. You can’t brush me off and act like I can’t comprehend, you-you can’t hide from me anymore”

The Timelord’s breathing laboured as Yaz talked, her voice getting louder in the blondes head, consuming every corner of her being.

“STOP” the Doctor screams, and Yaz freezes still. “Please, stop” softer now, she closes the gap between her and Yaz.

“You really want to know me? All of me?”

“Every part of you.” Yaz confirms resolutely.

“You have to be sure”

“I made my decision a long time ago, Doctor. I want more of you...all of you” 

The Doctor slowly nods her head, and raises her hand to Yaz’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> There could be a part 2 to this but we shall see...


End file.
